


When Everyone's Sleeping

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant (somehow), Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slight OOC, a tiny bit of angst as well, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody always sees Pan as the completely bad one that has basically no heart. But what if he’s just a lost boy himself and sometimes just needs someone to hold onto? And what if that someone is his first, most loyal, most important Lost Boy? Panlix</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Everyone's Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME I started OUAT like two weeks ago and when I watched 3A in Neverland I just KNEW that Panlix was perfect and I really loved trickster king Peter Pan - who doesn't love a good villain? But I also like the idea of Peter having a soft side that only comes out around Felix, and Felix being unbelievably proud of that knowledge.  
> I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm sorry if this is totally OOC, it's just some idea I had ...  
> Feedback is always welcome ;)

Peter Pan might be the trickster king. It’s no secret – he keeps boys here in Neverland just because he can, he has cut of his shadow so it can bring boys to him, he has stripped Tinkerbell of all her remaining Pixie dust and so on. He’s a bit of an asshole, that’s for sure. There are some people that hate him; people like Captain Hook or Baelfire, even some of the brats that he keeps happy at Neverland. People are afraid of him, because he steals boys and doesn’t allow them to leave again and yeah, he loves that. Kind of. Most of the time.

Most of the people tend to forget though, that after all he’s just another boy. Of course, he used to be a grown-up, but he’s just a boy at a foolish teenager state of mind, and so sometimes he needs to be treated like one as well. He likes his games, likes being in control of things. But sometimes he also likes cuddling, reassuring that there are people out there who love him as well. He is like that, because he is like any other teenager: fighting against everything and nothing, but also craving intimacy and closeness.

The latter Peter finds in one person only. It shouldn’t be a surprise, to nobody who finds out, yet sometimes people still tend to ask themselves why. Why is it Felix, of all people? The answer is easy. Felix is the very first Lost Boy ever. Sometimes one of them will tell the story; the story of how Peter Pan got onely and so made his journey to another world, and found Felix, just a beaten up boy, scared of life and his father and everything, and Peter decided to take him home. Felix has been by the boy’s side ever since, and even though none of the other boys quite understand what connected the boys, they look up to them as the leaders of the Lost Boys.

It’s been a long time since Peter found Felix, and a lot has happened since then. The first weeks, when it was just the two of them, Peter was the one holding Felix at night, keeping the nightmares away and making sure the boy was alright. Then eventually, it turned around. What happens during the nights spent together is their well-kept secret, and nobody would understand. Felix is tall and mysterious and brooding; the Lost Boys fear him because he’s the best of them: the best at fighting, at wrestling, at hunting, at tracking, at scaring, at everything but talking and being happy. Peter is sleek and gorgeous and dangerous; he’s the most powerful of them all, he’s the reason they are there and the reason they won’t ever leave. Everyone thinks of them as cold and heartless.

They are not.

Night breaks over Neverland, but the Lost Boys only fall asleep when the moon is high up at the sky, long past midnight. The fire is still burning when they all huddle close to it and to each other, falling asleep piled up like a pack of wolves. Maybe they’re just that, Felix wonders while he watches the boys from his spot in the shadows. He barely ever joins them at their nightly festivities. He’s not one to jump around the fire, to hear stories from long gone times or to fall asleep close to the dirty, smelling brats. He seems to be the only Lost Boy who’s not happy at all; none of them so much as suspect that the reason he’s still here is because he’d never be happier anywhere else. He’s right where he belongs.

“What are you thinking ‘bout?”

Felix has stopped being surprised at Peter popping up at his side randomly a long time ago. It’s probably his magic, but Peter is the only one who can sneak up to him. It doesn’t faze him anymore, so he just turns around to face the trickster king. His smile is hidden by the shadows of his cape, but Peter probably knows it’s there anyways. “Just, y’know, things”

Peter smiles, takes Felix’ hand, entwines their fingers. It’s a natural gesture, and his slender digits slip through Felix’ perfectly, fitting into the gaps of the bigger hand like two puzzle pieces. “Well, they can’t be that important, can they? So stop worrying and come to bed.”

Felix smirks, and bows his head down just a bit. Oh how he enjoys being taller than Peter! “Why don’t you give me a reason to first?” At any other time of the day, he obeys without questioning. That’s who he is – he’s the man for the dirty work, the eyes and the hands of Peter Pan. But when everyone’s asleep, the moon is high in the sky and the fire’s burning low, their relationship twists and changes, and Peter only laughs at the cheeky request huskily.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

Despite his words, he still lifts his free hand to card his fingers through Felix’ hair in the nape of his neck, leaning forward to catch the boy’s lips in the softest of a kiss. Felix knows the shape and feel of Pan’s lips against his skin perfectly after all this time, but it doesn’t stop his stomach from fluttering. He bites his lip just a little bit when Peter falls back onto his heels, lets himself be tugged along when Peter leads him over to the tree house that’s been claimed by Peter even before Felix first came here. He lets Peter climb up first – and when he admires the view he has on the other boy when he follows him up, then who is to blame him?

What matters is that Peter instantly is soft and pliant in his arms when he closes them around him once they both left the ladder and the sleeping Lost Boys behind them. Felix wraps him in his arms and nuzzles his face in the soft golden hair at the top of Peter’s head, and Peter’s grip is tight around his middle, his breath ghosting over his chest through the rough cotton of Felix’ shirt where his face is pressed into it. He appears to be so small then, not like the dangerous trickster he is during daylight and in front of anybody else.

“I’m dying, Felix” Peter finally murmurs. There it is, Felix thinks and tightens his hold on his leader. Thing is, he can tell what kind of night it’s going to be by the way Peter approaches him. Sometimes he’s all flirty and cheeky, and they have the best kind of sex right up here where anybody could hear him, passionate and seemingly endless. Sometimes he’s quiet and brooding, and that’s the night where Felix is fucked raw until his body is bruised. Sometimes Peter is calm and smiley, and they only cuddle. And then there are these rare nights where Peter is like this: just the scared boy that came here and left his son behind, someone who needs Felix to hold him and keep him safe.

“No you’re not” Felix says. The cape falls from his head when he moves it again, to press a kiss to Peter’s head. “I won’t let that happen.”

“You can’t change it” Peter stirs, looks up at Felix without leaving his embrace. “If we don’t find that truest believer, my life energy will run out and –“

Felix kisses Peter’s forehead, his temples, cheeks, nose, and his hands come up to frame his face, thumbs swiping over Peter’s cheeks tenderly. “It won’t, alright? There is still enough energy for a hundred years left. It’s basically an eternity. We have enough time to find him.”

Peter sighs, and his beautiful eyes fall shut. Nobody ever sees him like that, small and sad and worried. Nobody but Felix – because Felix is the one he trust most, the one he opens up to. And Felix is there, with a soft voice and softer kisses and the most careful touches. Peter listens to him for once, stays silent, and Felix leads him over to the bed, and then carefully gets to undressing them. First himself: he unties the cape from his shoulders, slips off his shoes, trousers and shirt until he’s only in boxer shorts that one of the boys who only visited for a night left behind. Only then he gets to Peter. He makes him lift his arms so he can take off his shirt, then pulls down his trousers, makes him sit down so he can pull off his shoes, too.

They crawl into bed like that, still silent, just in their underwear, and Felix pulls the covers tight around them even though it’s not technically cold. He pulls Peter into him again, and their bodies fit together like their hands did before – like two pieces of a puzzle. Peter is soft and he’s warm and he’s pliant and everything that Felix is not and everything that Felix wanted and when their lips meet in slow kisses, he knows he’s right where he belongs: at his king’s side.

“You know” Felix whispers, presses a kiss to Peter’s bare shoulder, then nuzzles his nose into the soft, warm flesh beneath Peter’s collarbone. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t you say” Peter retorts, because even in this state he can’t quite contain his sass, and they both chuckle lowly.

“I don’t like the whole idea of growing up. But with you by my side, maybe I could be okay with it.” Felix admits quietly. He’s known that for an eternity – probably ever since he realized that this, what they have, what officially doesn’t have a name and doesn’t need any either, because it’s natural and it’s them, is love indeed -, but he never dared saying it out loud. Right now he has the feeling that this is exactly what Pan needs to hear, though.

Peter huffs. “Growing up is stupid” he mutters, but then he presses himself closer. “Still, you might be right.” Felix smiles then, smiles against Peter’s warm skin because of course he is – he knows Peter, knows him better than anybody. And Peter isn’t afraid of growing up; he’s afraid of having responsibility, afraid of being cornered, afraid of consequences. But when Felix is there at his side, he grows even bolder than he usually is, and maybe that’s just that what he needs to realize.

The answer Peter has given might gave Felix the solution to the problem should his magic really run out. But he knows Peter: it was a bad night for him because even a Lost Boy King has his demons and his just caught up to him, and so much as admitting that Felix’ words were true cost him a lot of strength. He needs to take things slow, or else Peter might run. He’s learned that on the hard way, but that also means he’s never going to make that mistake ever again.

“G’night, Peter” Felix finally whispers, kissing him one last time before letting sleep take over him.

Peter Pan never sleeps. Everybody knows that – he doesn’t need sleep in Neverland, can just stay up forever to plot some new shenanigans for the next day. Except when he’s in Felix’ arms, late at night when everyone’s sleeping; then Peter closes his eyes and lets himself be carried away to another place, accompanied by warm breath in his hair, a steady heartbeat against his chest and cold feet pressing up against his own.


End file.
